1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly to graphical user interfaces configured to receive motion based inputs for confirming a payment transaction.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Payment transactions increasingly occur without the use of physical payment objects such as credit cards or cash. For example, online purchases may be made using credit card information stored in an online account maintained by a merchant or by a payment service such as PayPal. Further, financial account information may be stored on electronic devices and transferred using contactless means, such as near field communication (NFC), radio-frequency identification (RFID), or networking, to complete payment transactions.
The increased use of electronic and/or contactless payments may allow payment transactions to occur at a fast pace without the need for payment objects. However, due to the speed and virtual nature of modern payment transactions, consumers may not fully appreciate the consequences of authorizing a payment transaction or may inadvertently authorize a payment transaction.